


Vegas, Baby

by stardustandswimmingpools



Series: hamilton prompt fills [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drinking, F/F, Gambling, Group chat, Las Vegas, M/M, Poker, Texting, chat fic, idk man, im a slut for these leave me alone, it's a group chat fic ok, not really - Freeform, one of these lines makes me laugh so much, there's a mention of the time when hamilton cheated on liza but she's so over that, um, well it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>xande:</b> VEGAS BABY!!!!</p>
<p><b>elizard:</b> i am already regretting this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeasTakingOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeasTakingOver/gifts).



> 1\. The title "Vegas, Baby" was taken from Joey in _Friends_ saying "London, baby!" repeatedly in those episodes where they go to London  
>  2\. I don't know exactly where this fits in within the universe of the other chat fic I wrote. It happens afterward but I don't know when exactly man it's up to you  
> 3\. The usernames are the same:  
>  **xande** — Alex  
>  **heracles** — Hercules  
>  **fluffayette** — Lafayette  
>  **johnald** — John  
>  **elizard** — Eliza  
>  **hairgelica** — Angelica  
>  **pegleg** — Peggy  
>  **thegoodreynolds** — Maria  
>  4\. Once again the prompt was taken from @TeasTakingOver man their prompts are fuckin awesome  
> 5\. The prompt is basically "the squad in Vegas"  
> 6\. Enjoy!

 

**xande:** VEGAS BABY!!!!

 

**elizard:** i am already regretting this

 

**pegleg:** nonsense. alex, care to join me @ the poker games?

 

**hairgelica:** nOT A CHANCE YOU YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPER

 

**johnald:** tag urself im whippersnapper

 

**hairgelica:** do not make a MEME of my CHASTISEMENTS

 

**heracles:** i can’t believe you just unironically used the word chastisements

 

**xande:** john will u come to poker with me

 

**johnald:** FUCK no

 

**johnald:** first of all i would very much like to sit at the slot machines with the elderly ladies and discuss the latest world news while sipping an elegant margarita and casually winning every game over gossip

 

**johnald:** and second of all, you always beat me at poker

 

**fluffayette:** everyone

 

**fluffayette:** this bartender is hot

 

**fluffayette:** should i flirt with her

 

**heracles:** i think no

 

**fluffayette:** do not worry hercules for i am always faithful to you

 

**fluffayette:** i just wanna mess with her

 

**fluffayette:** im going for it

 

**heracles:** of course you are

 

**heracles:** well come find me afterwards

 

**thegoodreynolds:** who the fuck thought it was a good idea to come to vegas

 

**xande:** hey blame gwash

 

**xande:** he was like “bros yall need a weekend away to take a break and get ur chill back”

 

**hairgelica:** HE SAID THAT TO YOU YOU DUMBFUCKER

 

**xande:** “so here’s 8 plane tickets to vegas go crazy”

 

**elizard:** im pretty sure that’s the opposite of what happened

 

**johnald:** fact: alex begged washington to buy us tickets to vegas and he only caved after alex promised he would even work with jefferson for a week with minimal complaints AND would do all his required work a month in advance

 

**xande:** DO NOT EXPOSE ME LIEK THIS.,,,,

 

**xande:** fuck you im going to poker

 

**hairgelica:** wait im coming with you

 

**xande:** bitch what makes you think i want you there

 

**hairgelica:** shut the fuck up and tell me where you are

 

**xande:** ……………………………………….

 

**xande:** @ the slot machines w john

 

**pegleg:** wait angie

 

**hairgelica:** oh i see you

 

**hairgelica:** hm?

 

**pegleg:** pls PLS can i go with john to the slot machines ILL BE GOOD I SWEAR PROMISE 

 

**elizard:** whatever peggy just go

 

**pegleg:** SEE YOU FUCKERS ON THE OTHER SIDE

 

**_pegleg_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**elizard:** that was a huge mistake wasn’t it

 

**thegoodreynolds:** definitely

 

**heracles:** JOHN ALERT EARTH TO JOHN

 

**heracles:** JOHNALD JUCK ANSWER US EIMMEDIATELY

 

**johnald:** guys there is this sweet old lady here named marissa and she has five cats and one of them is pregnant!!!

 

**johnald:** ALEX DO YOU SEE WHAT THIS MEANS

 

**xande:** WE

 

**xande:** ARE

 

**xande:** NOT

 

**xande:** GETTING

 

**xande:** A

 

**xande:** CAT

 

**johnald:** fuck you and your dog idealism

 

**johnald:** yes herc

 

**heracles:** is peggy with you

 

**johnald:** ok i hate to say this but no i thought she was with you.,,?

 

**xande:** fukcc

 

**hairgelica:** FUCK

 

**elizard:** you guys

 

**elizard:** if we lose peggy in this casino

 

**elizard:** that’s it

 

**elizard:** humanity might as well be over

 

**elizard:** we are doomed

 

**thegoodreynolds:** you put a lot of faith in your little sis

 

**heracles:** have you MET peggy

 

**thegoodreynolds:** yes she is a little conniving bitch i love her

 

**hairgelica:** thats my girl

 

**fluffayette:** i think im really getting somewhere with this bartender

 

**fluffayette:** also, peggy is with me

 

**fluffayette:** she came up and was like “laf will you buy me a drink”

 

**elizard:** IF YOU BOUGHT MY BABY SISTER A FUCKIN DRINK FROM VEGAS

 

**fluffayette:** IM NOT STUPID

 

**fluffayette:** ………………….she had a sip of my drink

 

**fluffayette:** oh wait she’s gone

 

**fluffayette:** forget everything i said. i have no idea where peggy is

 

**hairgelica:** MARIE GILBERT MOTIER DE LAFAYETTE MARQUIS TDE LAFYAETTE WHATEVER THE FUCKIN FUCK YOUR NAME IS YOU ARE GOING OT DIE TONIGHT UNLESS YUO FIND MY SISTER AND BRING HER SAFELY BACK TO ME

 

**fluffayette:** OK FINE JESUS

 

**fluffayette:** i cant believe you dont even know my full name

 

**fluffayette:** Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette

 

**hairgelica:** do you just keep that on copy+paste

 

**fluffayette:** ...maybe

 

**heracles:** laf,,,,i really think you should stop flirting with the bartender

 

**heracles:** she’s attractive but she also looks shady as fuck

 

**fluffayette:** just my type then

 

**thegoodreynolds:** i found peggy she’s at one of the poker tables

 

**elizard:** do noT LET HER OUT OF YOUR GRIP OR SIGHT

 

**_elizard_ ** _ has added  _ **_pegleg_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**pegleg:** you guys are no fun

 

**hairgelica:** you mother fucker

 

**hairgelica:** you’re grounded for like a hundred years

 

**pegleg:** hey im technically a legal adult you cant ground me

 

**hairgelica:** W A T C H M E

 

**johnald:** alexalexalexalexalexalexalexalexalexalex

 

**xande:** WHAT

 

**johnald:** MARISSA SAID WE COULD HAVE ONE OF HER BABY KITTIES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GOD PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING

 

**xande:** NO WE’RE NOT GETTIGN A CAT JOHN FOR TYHE LAST TIME

 

**heracles:** laf

 

**fluffayette:** yeees?

 

**heracles:** did the bartender just take your wallet

 

**fluffayette:** .,,,,,,,,yes maybe

 

**heracles:** DID I NOT TELL YOU

 

**fluffayette:** I CAME OUT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND IM HONESTLY FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

 

**johnald:** i have won five dollars from the slot machines

 

**thegoodreynolds:** and lost…?

 

**johnald:** 50

 

**johnald:** but the point is i won five

 

**pegleg:** guys

 

**pegleg:** alex is KILLING it at poker

 

**thegoodreynolds:** yeah,,,,,,,,this is actually kind of terrifying

 

**johnald:** RIHGT???!?!

 

**johnald:** *****************RIGHT

 

**hairgelica:** yeah it’s the weirdest fuckin thing

 

**elizard:** how alex can be a failure in life but still be weirdly good at poker

 

**xande:** it’S NOT LUCK ASSCLOWNS IT’S SKILL

 

**xande:** you think i came out of the womb being amazing at poker??????? WSWELL I DID NOT 

 

**xande:** being this good takes years of practice

 

**thegoodreynolds:** we’re sure he’s not cheating?

 

**elizard:** wouldn’t be the first time

 

**thegoodreynolds:** wWHAT THE FUCK HIGH FIVE ME RIUGTH NOW ELIZA SCHUYLER HOYL FUCKIN IG SHIT

 

**hairgelica:** DID ELIZA JUST MAEK A JOKE ABOUT ALEX CHEATING ON HER WITH THE PERSON WITH WHOM HE CHEATED

 

**hairgelica:** MY LIFE IS COMPLETE I CAN DIE NOW

 

**xande:** hWHAT HE HFUCK YOU GUYS NO I MNOT CHEATING AND FUCK YOU ALL

 

**xande:** IM JSUT REALLY GOOD AT POKER OKAY GOD

 

**johnald:** it’s true. alex is only good at like 4 things

 

**johnald:** writing

 

**johnald:** arguing

 

**johnald:** sex

 

**johnald:** and poker

 

**xande:** sometimes all at once

 

**_hairgelica_ ** _ has removed  _ **_xande_ ** _ from the chat _

 

**pegleg:** ok guys can we just go back to the hotel alex winning is getting boring

 

**thegoodreynolds:** hey peggy

 

**thegoodreynolds:** i see a grouchy pair of old people wearing Donald "Laziness is a trait in blacks" Trump shirts

 

**thegoodreynolds:** wanna make out in front of them

 

**pegleg:** motehrfucking god i love you

 

**fluffayette:** the bartender got bored of me and gave me my wallet back

 

**heracles:** told you

 

**_elizard_ ** _ has added  _ **_xande_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**xande:** hey john wanna make out in front of the other poker players

 

**johnald:** ………………..why?

 

**xande:** bc i wanna make out with you and im playing poker

 

**johnald:** good enough let me say goodbye to marissa

 

**xande:** tell her we are NOT taking her cats

 

**johnald:** PLEASE ALEX

 

**xande:** GOD WHY

 

**johnald:** out of love????????????????

 

**xande:** no

 

**johnald:** please??????????????????????????????????

 

**xande:** NO

 

**johnald:** fine maybe i wont come make out with you

 

**xande:** fine well im done playing poker anyway and im pretty sure i won enough money to buy us all tickets back from vegas bc gwash didnt buy us those

 

**hairgelica:** this is the worst trip ive ever taken

 

**xande:** don’t lie you loved watching me crush people at poker

 

**hairgelica:** ...there is an amusement factor but not very much

 

**heracles:** yo laf

 

**fluffayette:** oui

 

**heracles:** ill buy you a drink from a bar that does not have a shady bartender how about it

 

**fluffayette:** it sounds good to me

 

**heracles:** awesome. we’ll meet you guys back @ the hotel then

 

**xande:** okay john come with me let me collect my winnings and then we can go

 

**xande:** and……………………..sorry for shooting down ur cat idea do you still love me

 

**johnald:** yes definitely no big deal don’t worry marissa is very sweet about it

 

**xande:** ok i love you

 

**johnald:** i love you too my dearest alexander hamilton

 

**elizard:** i feel like something suspicious is going on but there’s a chance you two are just gigantic saps

 

**hairgelica:** liza you wanna head out?

 

**elizard:** with pleasure

 

**elizard:** peggy cmon

 

**pegleg:** we pissed off the trump supporters

 

**pegleg:** it was fucking amazing

 

**pegleg:** they started shouting slurs at us

 

**pegleg:** and then they both threw their drinks at us

 

**thegoodreynolds:** i need a change of clothes

 

**hairgelica:** im glad you children had a good time

 

**hairgelica:** i have extra clothes in the hotel room

 

**elizard:** honestly tho??? im actually proud that ur my sis peggy

 

**elizard:** and maria,,,,,im glad alex chose to cheat on me with you

 

**thegoodreynolds:** *wipes tear* thats the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me

 

**hairgelica:** what a disgusting sapfest

 

**hairgelica:** lets go guys

 

**heracles:** man what a night

 

**johnald:** well this was fun

 

**xande:** yeah actually

 

**xande:** thanks for comin to vegas w me you guys

 

**elizard:** anything for our wittle awexander

 

**xande:** this is where i check out

 

**xande:** GNIGHT EVERYONE

  
**\+ BONUS**

 

~one week later~

 

**xande:** JOHN FUCKING LAURENS WHAT THE FUCK IS A FUCKING CAT DOING IN  OUR FUCKIGN JHOUSE DID I HNOT TELL YOU TO  SAY NO TO THAT MARISSA LADY I DO NOT WANT A CAT I CAN NOT HAVE A CATI  REFUSE TO LIVE WITH THIS CAT I AM GONNA FUCKIN KICK OUT THE CAT WHY DID YOU BRING HTE CAT BACK WHERE DID TI FUCKING COME FROM WHAT THE UFCK JOHN LAURENS

 

**johnald:** ……………………………………….

 

**johnald:** love you

 

**Author's Note:**

> what's up thanks for reading it guys!! tell me what you thought in the comments leave a kudos whatever~  
> you can find me on tumblr @vivilevone or @justcuzfandoms thanks!!


End file.
